Good Morning
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Boris likes waking up Yuriy in a very teasing way. Sometimes with his hands and other times, with his tongue. [[YuBo WAVE!2]]


**YuBo WAVE!2**

**Entry** #3.

This one gets a little perverted, but what would the WAVE be without a little innocent, but naughty kink?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing.

**-Good Morning-**

Even in the morning, the aroma of sex still lingered in their room. Silvery eyes slowly fluttered open, in annoyance, as the sun intended to once again, ruin his sleep. The owner, only half awake, rolled over to avoid the unwanted light as he found himself cuddled up against his lover, sprawled out on his stomach. He was something very desirable, no matter what time of day.

He lazily smirked and stroked a hand lovingly along his bareback.

''Yuriy…'' Boris whispered, as he yawned.

Yuriy did not stir.

He continued to dream, even though reality was much more enticing.

The soft hand was not satisfied by the lack of a response and the gentle digits began to slide along the small of his back, ghostly grazing the skin. Even the tickling gesture did not rouse his lover. They moved lower, dipping under the light covers, to the rounded backside, which was probably still a little sore from last night.

''Yuriy…'' Boris tried again, in a coxing voice, along with audacious fingers, which squeezed playfully, but to no avail.

He sighed to himself and propped himself up on one elbow before leaning in, until his lips touched the shell of his lover's ear, hidden by a few wayward locks of red hair. His tongue began to trace the cartilage course downwards and when it reached the fleshy lobe, his teeth then tugged, roughly, hoping to cause a reaction. This time, he heard a murmur of lust still burning from the night before, mixing itself with the muzzy words of the morn.

''Good morning, Boris…''

Yuriy tried to roll over and smile lovingly at his partner but he his search for a morning kiss was restricted by a firm grasp on his wrist, pinning him to the mattress. He groaned faintly in protest, until more warm words were whispered to him, in a soft but hot tone, which he could not refuse.

''Don't move…I want you on your stomach…''

The weight leaned against his body was enough to guarantee compliance to his sly order.

''Haven't I spent enough time like this…'' Yuriy yawned.

Someone was obviously still frisky.

''I want to play a game with you…'' 

Satisfaction was a hard craving to resist. 

''We played house last night…can't I at least have my coffee?''

The answer was a definite _no_, as Boris leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of the redhead's neck. There were never any protests but any more interrupts were being denied their voice. He sucked faintly, until a sanguine spot, and teeth marks were left in the wake of his traveling lips.

His tongue descended Yuriy's spine, very slowly and followed the trail that lead from his neck to the dips in his shoulder blades and finished at the firm backside, which he caressed with his hands. Yuriy began to breathe deeply and as his senses were awoken by the lust spreading throughout his system, a rumble of a moan escaped his mouth.

''Boris…'' He muttered into his pillow, as his fingers began to grip into the fluff.

Boris' hand roamed from his ass and to his to his thigh, as it followed the curve of his lover's hips and teased the flesh of his lower stomach.

He was merely following the path of his desires, or as Yuriy liked to say, he was going with the flow.

Boris began to chuckle as Yuriy squirmed uncomfortably. He knew that any more sensuous touches, in all the right places would not allow Yuriy to lie comfortably on his stomach. But that was not what he wanted. He craved sex, intimacy, physical gratification, and even lovemaking, like any man, but real pleasure could also be found in foreplay, the indulgences of teasing.

''Yuriy…I want you to guess what letters I'm going to lick into your back…''

There was a faint laugh but it was not mocking; rather, it sounded amused.

Boris looked up, to see Yuriy, glancing back over his shoulder. He nodded and smirked, as his interest was perked. Yuriy then took a deep breath, trying to focus himself, if he wanted to guess right.

As Boris began to trace the first letter, in his saliva, Yuriy was giggling.

It…tickled.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing and made his first attempt to guess the first letter. Was it a consonant or a vowel? He felt two lines that joined but drifted apart. One was longer than the other though, so it wasn't a…

''Well?'' Boris asked, as he blew a stream of warm breath against the chilled flesh.

''Is is a _Y_?''

''_Why_…yes it is…''

They continued to play the game, filled with tongue, laughing, and pleasure. Boris often tried to distract Yuriy. He would grope his thighs, his ass and even fondle his crotch. The redhead would glare and often make mistakes and for the longest hour, he tried to figure out the message splayed on his back. It was even more difficult, when he had to guess that there was an apostrophe, hidden in the first word.

''That's a _T_, I know it is…'' Yuriy exclaimed in a rasp.

His correct response was rewarded with fingertips casually brushing against the swollen organ, amid his legs.

''What does that spell?'' Boris asked his blushing lover, who had moaned, panted and yearned for more of their game.

''_You're hot…'' _

''You're hot…and I want you.'' Boris crawled back up the slender and writhing body as he whispered the husky words, into Yuriy's ear.

Yuriy was silent for a long moment and when he turned to look into the silvery depths, staring back at him, in lust, he murmured.

''Couldn't you have just written sex? Or what about, good morning, hmmm?''

**-EndE-**


End file.
